In the United States alone there are over 170 million registered cellular phones. With the expiration of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 to Fascenda and Lockton, companies are able to now use the cellular phone and other mobile communication devices utilizing a multicast network to control television viewers in games of skill based upon predicting, for example, what the quarterback may call on the next play, within a football game. In addition, games of skill with a common start time can be conducted simultaneously among cellular phone owners, based on classic card, dice, trivia, and other games. In order to avoid the anti-gaming laws in the various states, the winners must be determined by the relative skill, experience and practice of the player in each discrete game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,913 ('913) to Berner and Lockton provides for a central computing system which includes a means of grouping participants having similar skill levels together in simultaneous, but separate, levels of competition playing an identical game. The relative performances are communicated to only those participants competing at the same skill level. The '913 patent also provides for a wireless receiving device to permanently store the specific skill level for each participant for each type of common event such as those based on televised sports or game shows. The '913 patent provides for a telephonic link at the completion of the game to collect information and update the skill level of the participants of a particular game. When a person achieves sufficient points or meets other objective criteria to graduate into another skill level, a method is provided for accomplishing this in the central computer and then transmitting an alert to the participant notifying them of their promotion. The '913 patent describes awarding prizes and providing recognition for the members of each discreet skill level in a common game. All users, no matter what level they are on, receive the same number of questions and thus the possibility of earning the same number of points. Thus direct comparisons between users at different levels, although not encouraged are possible. Such comparisons between players of disparate skills can lead to user discouragement.
Games of skill and chance have an intrinsic excitement and entertainment value. Any game is greatly enhanced by a participant's ability to know how their performance compares in relation to other participants and/or to historical performance for the game throughout the contest. As with any game of skill, competition among friends, or with strangers of similar experience, or the ability at ones option, sometimes for an extra consideration, to compete in a separate team or individual contest, offers the opportunity of increased enjoyment and prizes.